


Bad Dreams

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but fluff, it's fluff with so many feelings, tooth rotting fluff doesn't even cover half of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: Nightmares show us our worst fears.





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> for the love of god read my other shit first

Blue blood. Blue blood everywhere. You followed the trail of the substance, the liquid gleaming in the moonlight as you rounded a corner. You froze at the scene before you. 

Connor was splayed on the ground, a rod had been shoved through his left hand, pinning him to the earth.  But the  _ blood- _ Blue as the ocean- or was it red? Was it a trick of the moonlight? No matter the color it was still pooled everywhere, dripping down his mouth and nose. It was pouring from his abdomen, the blood, it wasn’t stopping. It couldn’t be stopped, not without his core. It was smashed, more of the blood surrounding it, engulfing it, the little blue light it gave off was fading. Just like the light in his eyes. Dull. No longer seeing. 

You didn’t feel yourself fall to your knees. You didn’t hear the cries that tore from your lips. You didn’t see the flashing lights that signified the other DPD officers. You didn’t taste the blood that welled into your mouth when you bit at an officer that was dragging you away from Connor. You didn’t smell the alcohol from Hank’s breath when he engulfed you. 

It was all too much. The blood. The chaos. It was too much. The image burned into your mind, he was dead. He was dead. 

He was dead.

  
  


You jolted up. Your breath caught in your throat as you gulped in huge quantities of air. 

“Sergeant?” The sound of his voice made you want to cry. And you instinctively buried your head in the crook of his neck. 

“Did you have a bad dream?” Connor asked quietly as he held you close. You nodded in his embrace.

“You- You were dead. And god- The blood, Connor. The  _ blood. _ ” you sobbed out, clutching at his plain white sleep shirt. His hand carded through your hair, tugging at the base of the strands reassuringly. 

“I am here. I am here now.” You swallowed, taking in his scent. It was so faint, the metallic smell. Your hand instinctively ran up and down his chest, brushing over the core that resided right below his sternum. 

“Your core was ripped out. Smashed.” You choked out, barely a breath of a whisper. The horrific image was played over in your mind. You knew the significance of an android’s core, the basic battery of an android, rip it out, you not only cause a failing in the systems, but you also let out the thirium. 

“It is not.” He shifted, sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head. The faint glowing of his core barely illuminated the two of you. 

“Connor?” Your whisper barely heard as he guided your hand over the smooth surface of his skin and core. Your fingers blotted out some of the light it emitted. The action wasn’t at all lost on you, and tears pricked at the corner of your eyes. 

You trailed your head down and pressed your lips to the glowing edge of the core. Connor stiffened at the action, he could feel every nervous puff of breath that flowed from your lips as you repeatedly pressed them to his ring. 

“I love you  _ so _ much.” Your lips brushed his skin as you spoke the words. You entangled your fingers in his, and you felt him grip back. 

“I love your strength.” You drifted up his chest, praising him in between each feather light kiss. 

“I love your bravery, your selflessness.” You kissed over his heart, which you could hear beating.

“I love your way of showing affection, and the way you demand your own slice of perfection.” You kissed up past his collarbone and to his throat.

“I love your voice and laugh, the way you express yourself.” You kissed the underside of his jaw and up to his cheekbone.

“I love your freckles, the way your eyes crinkle when you smile.” You kissed at his LED, which was flashing a bright blue. 

“I love your ideas, the way you hold yourself.” You pecked his nose.

“I love your quirks, the things that make you, you.” You finally pressed your lips to his.

“But, most of all. I love  _ you _ . As a whole. As the person I fell in love with. As the greatest thing that ever happened to me. As the one thing, living or not, that I wouldn’t ever let go.” You pressed your forehead to his.

“I love you  _ so much,  _ Connor.” 

“I could never bare to lose you.” You whispered and gazed into his brown eyes.

His expression was so soft, his eyes slanted slightly in accordance with his eyebrows. They held tears and an emotion you’d never seen but could clearly identify. Love: unbridled adoration. His hair was slightly disheveled, and his lips were quirked up in a soft smile. Everything about him in that moment, was perfect.

A hand of his own cupped the side of your face, his thumb running along your cheekbone. You leaned into the touch, savoring his smooth digit brushing against your skin. The air around you hung warm, still, and soothing, a welcome feeling in the calming moment. 

His eyes searched your face, soaking in every detail as you nuzzled against his hand with your eyes closed. 

If this was what love meant, then he never wanted to let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I COULDN'T HELP BUT WRITE THIS-  
> I WANTED ANGST, BUT I ALSO WANTED SOMETHING WITH SO MUCH FEELING TO IT
> 
> lmao consider this a sorry for not posting in like a week,   
> also sorry for no Karma


End file.
